babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Yakón
Although sometimes confused with jicama, yacón is actually a close relative of the sunflower and Jerusalem artichoke. The plants produce two types of roots: propagation roots and storage roots. Propagation roots grow just under the soil surface and produce new growing points that will become next year's aerial parts. These roots resemble Jerusalem artichokes. Storage roots are large and edible. These edible roots contain inulin, an indigestible sugar, which means that although they have a sweet flavour, the roots contain fewer calories than would be expected. Yacón plants can grow to over 2 meters in height and produce small, yellow inconspicuous flowers at the end of the growing season. Unlike many other root vegetables domesticates by the Inca (ulluco, oca), the yacón is not photoperiod sensitive, and can produce a commercial yield in the tropics. Yacón provides for two nutritional products the Yacón syrup and Yacón tea. Both products are popular among diabetic people and dieters who consume these products because of its low sugar properties. The low sugar characteristic is due to the fact that the root is comprised of FOS (fructooligosacharides), a special type of fructose that the human body can not absorb thus it leaves the body undigested. The syrup is also a prebiotic which means that it feeds the friendly bacteria in the colon that boosts the immune system and helps digestion. Currently, Sweetylight is the most popular brand and it is available in health stores and vitamin shops all around the US. Yacón Culture Yacón can easily be grown in home gardens in climates with only gentle frosts. It grows well in southern Australia, Tasmania and New Zealand, where the climate is mild and the growing season long. It has recently been introduced to the Philippines, and is now widely available in markets. Propagation roots with growing points can be planted in a well-dug bed in early spring, near the time of the last expected frost. While aerial parts are damaged by frost, the roots are not harmed unless they freeze solid. Yacón is a vigorous grower much like Jerusalem artichokes. The plants grow best with fertilization. After the first few frosts the tops will die and the plants are ready for harvest. It is generally best to leave some in the ground for propagating the following spring. Alternatively, the propagating roots can be kept in the refrigerator or buried away from frost until spring. While usable-sized roots develop fairly early, they taste much sweeter after some frost. Yacón leaves The leaves of the yacón contain quantities of protocatechuic, chlorogenic, caffeic and ferulic acids, which gives tea made from the leaves prebiotic and antioxidant properties. As a result, some researchers have explored the use of yacón tea for treating diabetes and for treating diseases caused by radicals, e. g., arteriosclerosis. Other ]] In colonial times yacón consumption was identified with a Catholic religious celebration held at the time of an earlier Inca feast. In the Moche era, it maybe have been food for a special occasion. Effigies of edible food may have been placed at Moche burials for the nourishment of the dead, as offerings to lords of the other world, or in commemmoration of a certain occasion. Moche depicted these yacón in their ceramics. . Notes and references Other references * Mimeograph, 9 tables, 11 figures, 27 p. * * * * * (Also available in Spanish.) * * 31 pages. Available in Spanish http://www.cipotato.org/artc/cip_crops/1919-Jarabe_Yacon.pdf -->. * * 60 p. External links *Yacón description from the Australian New Crops Newsletter *Yacon - Polymnia sonchifolia Category:Asteraceae Category:Root vegetables Category:Underutilized crops